


did they seem afraid of you? (they were kids that i once knew)

by chemicalpixie



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despair, F/M, Italics, Spears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“it was calming to her, the chaos of war and battle. in the battlefield, it was only possible to survive if you were the best. and mukuro was the best, just like junko had wanted.”</p><p>or; mukuro ikusaba's life besieged in despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did they seem afraid of you? (they were kids that i once knew)

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a companion to my ultimate despair series, but mukuro isn't a technical remnant so i'm not putting it there. this happened because her characterization in the anime makes me angry, so here we are.

mukuro ikubasa was born without a home. but she had her sister. from the very youngest age, she had her sister. they were twins, born on the same day and only minutes apart. mukuro was the older one, the protector. she was the one who would _die_ for junko, if necessary. 

//

despite mukuro's love for her, junko wasn't always the nicest. he was always calling her a _pig_ or a _bitch_ or telling her she was _smelly_. but at the end of the day, mukuro knew that junko loved her, and that was all that _mattered_.

//

she became interested in being a soldier when she was little, after junko had mentioned it.  
“hey sis,” she'd said one day. “how'd you like to be a soldier?”  
mukuro had thought about it for a while before finally coming to an answer. “i wouldn't mind it, why?”  
“because i'm going to need someone big and strong to protect me in the future! and who better to do it than you, sis?” junko had grinned, and mukuro vowed to become a soldier, so she would make her sister _happy_. 

//

there was a survival game hosted at the town center near where they lived when mukuro was in fifth grade. mukuro brought in her entry fee and joined, and the man at the counter laughed at her.  
“you're gonna lose, kid,” he snickered. mukuro stared him down. she would win this game if it _killed_ her.

//

she eventually left to join a military organization. they trained her in all kinds of combat, but mukuro found there was nothing more _soothing_ than shooting up a battlefield and seeing the splashes of blood appear when someone was hit. it was _calming_ to her, the chaos of _war_ and _battle_. in the battlefield, it was only possible to survive if you were the _best_. and mukuro was the _best_ , just like junko had wanted. 

//

eventually, junko found her. she wanted mukuro to come back home for high school. she'd gotten them into a very prestigious school, she said, and mukuro would fit right in. on the train as they were headed to the school, mukuro wasn't quite sure about it.  
“they won't like me,” mukuro commented quietly.  
“oh, sis,” junko said, putting her arm around mukuro. “they only won't like you if you're smelly. which you are. take a bath.”  
“it'll be nice to be a normal student for a change,” mukuro said, changing the topic. she already knew she smelled. junko didn't have to point it out.  
“we aren't going to be normal students,” junko said, laughing.  
“why are we going, then?” mukuro asked. junko had never said anything about ulterior motives to her, but then again, junko always had ulterior motives. mukuro should have _known_ better.  
“we're going to bring the most talented high schoolers in the country into despair,” junko said. “and then, we're going to bring the whole world despair.” mukuro didn't want to bring the world despair, or even bring it to some of her future classmates, but it didn't _matter_ what she _wanted_. it was always what junko _wanted_.

//

the first day, mukuro met her classmates. there was the heir, the lucky one, the idol, the doujin artist, the fighter, the detective, the swimmer, the hall moniter, the biker, the programmer, the gambler, the author, the fortune teller, and the baseball player. they all seemed so _nice_. it almost broke her heart what they were going to do. they were going to take these happy people, these happy children, and _rip_ every shard of happiness out of their bodies and leave them to _die_. she hated to do that. she hated to do that to makoto, the _one_ person who had been nice to her, and the one person who had ever _smiled_ at her. all her other classmates seemed on edge when she was around. but even though she was shsl soldier, for the first time in her life, she really didn't want to _hurt_ anyone. 

//

and then the world ends, and it is partially mukuro's fault. she feels bad, but at least her classmates are safe for now. junko is going to make them all kill each other, and she is going to be junko. they make them agree to be locked in, and then wipe their memories. they're all lying on the floor and they look so _pitiful_. they look so _weak_ , and mukuro _hates_ what they're about to do. junko directs mukuro to the rooms they need to wake up in, all while constantly reminding her of her role.  
“don't come out first, you'll look suspicious,” junko snaps at her.  
“i know,” mukuro says. “i know.”  
when all the bodies are gone, junko gives her a quick hug. “well, i'm off! don't fuck this up!”  
after junko is gone, mukuro _waits_ in the room, feeling her body heat slowly drop and listening for the sounds of opening doors.

//

they're all confused, and _afraid_. mukuro wants nothing more to hold them and tell them it will be okay, just like junko used to do to her. they're _scared_ , and they don't want to kill each other. mukuro just feels _pity_ for them. they don't know what killing is like. she _wishes_ they never had to know. 

//

she slams the bear against the wall, and it's oh so satisfying. she puts all the feelings of _hate_ and _helplessness_ and _sadness_ that junko has ever caused into hurting the bear, and it feels so good. the other students are staring at her with shock, and then she _realizes_. there are spears piercing her torso. “this...this wasn't supposed to happen,” she whispers, her eyes going wide as she collapses. junko wasn't supposed to kill her. she wasn't supposed to hurt her. mukuro was supposed to be _okay_. she was supposed to help them. she can't help them. she can't help them. “i'm so sorry,” she tries to say, but she thinks it comes out wrong. she's so sorry. _she's so sorry she's sorry she's sorry_ -


End file.
